the_lost_mushroom_vallyfandomcom-20200214-history
The lost mushroom valley
The Lost Mushroom Valley Chapter 1 I was at home, up in the attic when I found a map of the Lost Mushroom Valley! Oh, I forgot to tell you, my name is Jack. Anyway, I began to look at the map of the Lost Mushroom Valley. After looking at the map, I went downstairs and ran outside. I jumped on my bike and went to find my friends, Slime, Mason, Wyatt, and Levi. I showed my friends the map. Slime said, “are we going to sell it?” “No!” said Mason. “We are going to find the Mushroom Valley.” “Well at least I hope!” said mason. “Let’s pack our bags!” said Jack. Jack said, “Bye dad and mom.” My friends and I went through the trees and explored the woods. We went through a village and into a swamp. Wyatt found a nice bed of land and said, “We should camp here!” We laid out our sleeping bags, created a fire, and went to sleep. Zzzzzzzzzzz Jack woke up in the middle of the night and saw a boy in a cloak standing near the fire. When he saw me, he ran away. Jack said, “Hey you?” but it was too late. The boy was gone. I went to sleep again thinking about the boy but nobody came. After we woke up, we walked around the perimeter of the camp looking for signs of the boy in the cloak. “Aaaaaaaaaaa,” said Wyatt. “Help me! Help me!” Wyatt fell into a big hole. ' ' Jack ran over to Wyatt and looked into the hole. Jack helped Wyatt climb out of the hole. They turned around and saw the kid in the cloak! He was holding onto Slime and #MLG Mason. “Help us!!” said #MLG Mason and Slime. The boy in the cloak said, “You can find them in Hiddenville if you dare look!” And just like that, they were gone!! “Oh look, he dropped a map,” said Wyatt. “It’s the directions to Hiddenville. I guess we might need to rethink our destination?” Chapter 2 Jack, Wyatt, and Levi sighed. “Let’s get going!” said Levi. We packed our bags and left the camp. We walked 134 feet, stopped, and looked at the map. The map told us to walk North 553 feet. After walking 553 feet, Jack saw a sign that pointed to Hiddenville and another sign pointing to Mushroom Valley. Levi said, “How are we going to find Hiddenville, it’s hidden? (ha ha ha ha)” “Come on guys, let’s get moving,” said Jack. The three of them continued their journey to save their friends when along came a weird looking creature. It had scales, large reptile like wings and a spiked tail. It’s body shimmered into different shades of green in the sunlight. To our surprise this creature began to speak. “What would you gentlemen be doing wandering my lands at this hour?” the creature said in a very English style accent. Wyatt responded “woaaaahhh, you can speak? Maybe you could help us on our journey? Our friends are lost and we are trying to rescue them in Hiddenville.” “First, let me introduce myself. I am Fellenor and these are my lands you are wandering. I haven’t seen your kind in these parts for centuries. So you’re looking for your friends you say?” said Fellenor. “Yes sir, I mean creature, or Fel-lin-er,” said Levi sheepishly. “My young man you have nothing to fear. I am only interested to see if I may offer some assistance,” said Fellenor. “If you three would climb upon my back I will show you the way to Hiddenville.” The three boys nervously climbed aboard the creature’s scaly skin. They looked for areas to grab onto. And with a massive flap of his wings, Fellenor was airborne with three surprised boys holding on tight. ' ' Chapter 3 Riding on the back of the dragon, high in the sky, was very exciting! They could see the world below them. “Hey, look at that place over there, is that Hiddenville?” said Jack. “Yes, that is Hiddenville,” said Fellenor. “I need to stop here because it is not my land.” Fellenor gently flies to the ground and the boys slowly get off the dragon. As the sky begins to darken, Levi says, “we need to find a place to camp.” The boys find a soft spot beneath a large tree and set up camp for the night. The next day they make their way to Hiddenville. They had fun. After a long journey to Hiddenville, Wyatt said, “Oh, it’s a village, not a Castle?”. All they have to do is find their friends. They walked around the village a little bit and behind a house they found Slime’s rag. “So it means Slime has been here?” said Jack. “Help help help!” someone cried. “Hey, who is that?” said Levi. “I am down here” said someone. “Who are you?” said Jack. “I am #MLG Mason” said the voice. “I am down here with Slime” said #MLG Mason. “Do you have a rope?” “Yes,” said Wyatt. Levi threw a rope down and rescued #MLG Mason and Slime. The boys turned around and saw the kid in the cloak. The kid said “You’re not going anywhere”. The boys jumped on him and tied him up. They decided to take him to the Mushroom Valley. ' ' Chapter 4 ' ' While the boys were going to the Lost Mushroom Valley, they saw an old abandoned house and barn. There were old rusty saddles in the barn. They looked around the house and looked for food to eat and horses to ride. They found old canned food that they could eat. “Yum! Dog food never tasted so good” said Levi. They did find 6 horses to ride in the field behind the old house. They got on the horses with the kid in the cloak and rode the horses three miles down the road. They then saw big old metal gates that they couldn’t climb over. down the road. They then saw big old metal gates that they couldn’t climb over. After searching, they found a wall that was broken. They could get in! ' ' Chapter 5 When we walked in - we saw the Lost Mushroom Valley! Every inch of the valley was covered in mushrooms. Jack found the rare Gingiilor mushroom. It’s red and tan with blue dots. “What a find!” said Jack. When they turned around to get their horses, they saw that the boy with the cloak had disappeared. “Where did he go?” said Slime. The boys took some pictures of the Lost Mushroom Valley. After they took some pictures, they looked around some more. They found a bunch of doors that were painted red. They all led to different places. Each red door had a sign. One leads to Hiddenville. One leads to the Dragon’s Lair. One leads to Fellenor and one leads home. Hmmm said Jack I do not no said jack what is that said Slime it is a chest said mason Let's open it said levi ok said Wyatt wow it is a map to a man. the end